A Very Happy Halloween
by Nicole Blaire
Summary: Halloween is coming up and Johan has been avoiding his crush Judai. His brother Jim comes into the picture and practically drags the blunette away from his lover. Will Judai and Johan ever be together?
1. Chapter 1

Depression has been consuming Johan almost every day for the past week. Why? Because his long lost brother, Jim Cook, came back to America and the two have been spending lots of time together. But why is that bad? Because he was accidentally avoiding his only love Judai.

"Hey Jo-kun!" Jim said as he wrapped his arm around the blunette's shoulder.

"Hey, Aniki!" Johan greeted. "How's it going?"

"Well, I'm having a Halloween party this weekend. Wanna come?"

"Totally!" Johan said forgetting all thoughts of his crush.

"Cool. I'll see you in class."

"Bye!" Then he cursed under his breath and the consuming began once again.

Johan slouched and let his bangs cover his eyes as he walked to his next class. Judai was there, and he looked very depressed. Johan began to walk toward him, but then--

"Johan-kun!"

Shit. (A/N: Thanks yauksiei!)

"Are you going to Jim's Halloween party?" Asuka asked.

"I guess," he answered glumly.

"What are you going as?"

He shrugged.

"I'm going as a sexy bee!"

"That'll be a sight," Monjoume said as he winked at the soon-to-be-brunette.

"You're sick!" she shouted as she sat down in her seat.

Johan chuckled and continued walking toward to Judai. "Hey!" Johan said as he sat next to him.

"Hi," Judai said with a fake smile.

Johan searched through his pocket and pulled out a KitKat. "Want some chocolate?"

"You know me too well," Judai said as he snatched the bar out of his hands.

"Ok class," Chronos said grabbing everyone's attention. "Since we all Aced yesterday's test--"

"WOOOOH!!" the class cheered.

"We're going to celebrate at Hershey Park!"

The class cheered again. Then Chronos started telling everyone their groups. Johan's and Judai's head snapped up when they found out they were in different groups.

"…Johan and Jim."

Shit.

Judai sighed in defeat. Then the bell rang for next period.

"Have fun with Jim," Judai said trying to sound happy. Then she stormed out of class.

"See ya later, mate!" Jim said as he pat his little brother on the back.

Johan just hit is head on his desk three times and forced himself up and out of class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, ok. I've been really bored so I decided to write the next chapter. And to answer some of your questions, Judai is not a girl. I just messed up. Anyway, enjoy!**

"It's hell," Johan said as he sat down at the desk in his dorm room. "Pure hell! Why is it so hard to spend time with Judai-kun?!"

Someone knocked at the door. And as the blunette stood up he prayed it was Judai.

"Hello mate!"

Dammit.

"Are you excited for the trip?"

Johan shrugged and sat back down at his desk.

"Why the long face?"

"I'm not sad," he said sarcastically. "Life is just _happy, happy, happy, happy, HAPPY!!_"

The Australian looked confused. "If I knew you at all I would think that you were sad."

"I'M NOT SAD! DON'T YOU SEE ME SMILING?!" But he wasn't smiling. His beautiful emerald eyes looked hard and solid, his eyebrows were furrowed, his nostrils were flaring and he was growling.

"Yeah, I see you smiling!" Jim said frightened.

"Don't worry," Judai chuckled as he entered the dorm. "His bark is worse than his bite."

"Ju-chan!" Johan said as he ran toward him and hugged him tight.

"Why can't you hug _me_ like that?" Jim complained.

Johan ignored the question and continued to stare deep into those chocolate brown eyes.

"I gotta go," Jim said gathering his things. "I promised mom I'd e-mail her this week. See you tomorrow."

"Bye," Johan said as his brother went out the door. He turned around and saw Judai sigh as he flopped down on the bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he sat next to him.

"I don't wanna go to that trip tomorrow."

"Why? Just because I won't be with you? That's not fair. Rei will be with you!"

"But I wanna be with you," the brunette mumbled.

"I'm sorry?" Johan asked not catching what he said.

He cleared his throat. "Nothing. Um…wanna duel?"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong!" Once he realized that he blew up at his true best friend, he turned away and said. "I should head back to my dorm. I've gotta get my things together for the trip tomorrow."

"Ok?" Johan said not sure whether to stop him or let him go.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Johan nodded as he watched him leave. "Ugh! What's wrong with me?!" He gripped his hair as hard as he could. But when locks of hair started to fall out he let go and tried clear his head as he closed his eyes.

He eventually fell into a deep sleep. He didn't dream about anything. It was one of those dreamless dreams. But after what felt like five minutes he was being shaken awake by Jim.

"Jo-kun!" Jim cried.

When Johan came to he groaned, "What?"

He sighed in relief. "I thought you were dead."

"Even if I was dead, couldn't you just leave me alone?"

"What's you problem? You've been really cranky since this morning. What's wrong?"

"You wouldn't understand." He stood up and changed his shirt.

"I'm your brother, we can tell each other anything!"

"No!" Johan said as he turned around. "I can't tell you everything because you're too busy flying around the world, paying no attention to mom and dad--who by the way are worried sick about you--and you never listen to me anyways!"

"What are you talking about, mate?!" he snapped back. "I always listen to you! Didn't I invite you to that Halloween party? Yeah I did because you're always talking about how bored you are!"

"And do you know _why_ I said yes? It's because when I don't do something _your_ way, you give me this huge guilt trip and it's impossible to say no!"

"I do _not_ give you guilt trips! You're my little brother and I wanna make sure you're making the right choice!"

"For your information, I'm six months _older_ than you! And second, it's just a party! If I don't wanna go, than _I just don't want to go!_"

"Well fine! If you don't wanna be my brother, than I'll leave!"

"Wha-- see, there you go again! Guilt trips! And plus, I never said that! I just want some space!"

"Yeah! Space from our DNA!" He stomped out of the dorm.

"Fucker!" Johan yelled when he was sure he couldn't hear. He pulled out his stress ball and squeezed it like crazy. And when he was done, he went back to resting. And this time he had a dream about him and Judai. Alone. No Jim. Just the two of them eating ice cream together and watching the sunset.


	3. Chapter 3

Johan woke up early the next morning for the trip. The sun was just barely coming up. The street lights were still on and everyone was most likely asleep.

Our lovely European boy was at the kitchen table drinking a warm cup of coffee.

"Ugh," he groaned. "I don't know why I drink this shit. It smells terrible." He dumped the rest in the sink and trudged over to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Afterwards, he found out that Colgate and coffee don't mix well. So he took out the mouthwash and rinsed the aftertaste out of his mouth.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4EVER!!**

Finally when he was dressed, he headed for Duel Academy. But he stopped half way there. He turned around and started toward Judai's dorm.

"Judai!" Johan called as he knocked on the door.

When no one answered, he plucked out his key that Judai gave to him for emergencies.

He opened the door and admired the brunette sleeping in bed. He smiled as he shook the little guy awake. (A/N: when I said little guy, I wasn't talking about his dick.) "Judai," he said softly. "C'mon, we're going to Hershey Park!"

Judai groaned. "I don't wanna get up."

"There will be chocolate," Johan sang.

Judai jumped out of bed and said, "I'm up!"

The blunette chuckled as he waited for Judai to get dressed. But the brunette did something _totally_ unexpected. Instead of changing in the bathroom, he changed right in front of Johan!

The emerald eyed boy stared at the other take off his shirt as the song Too Sexy played in his head. Then he took off his pajama pants. He was left in just socks and boxers.

"What?" Judai asked when he saw Johan staring at him.

"U-um, no-nothing!" he stuttered. "Uh, I'm gonna get something to drink."

"You go do that," Judai said confused.

He speed walked out of the room and into the kitchen and splashed cold water on his face hoping his boner would go away soon.

"Are you alright?" Judai asked when he finally put some clothes on. "Maybe you should stay home. I don't want you to get sick."

Johan dried his face with the dishtowel then turned around to say, "No, I'm fine. I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

Judai looked dumbfounded.

It was the blunette's turn to say, "What?"

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all."

"Kay?"

"We should go before Chronos goes crazy." Judai said as he grabbed his bag.

"Is that even possible?"

Judai laughed and said, "That's a knee-slapper!"

Johan chuckled. "It wasn't supposed to be that funny." He closed the door behind him and walked toward the Academy.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4EVER!!**

_Yes!_ the European thought. _I'm finally spending time with Judai!_

But to make matters worse, Jim showed him. "Hey, little brother!" Then he ruffled his hair.

Johan sighed. "I'm going to say this one last time, so listen _carefully._"

"Go ahead, mate."

"I am _OLDER__THAN YOU!!!!_"

"Whatever, little brother."

He groaned as they continued to walk.

"I've gotta go meet up with the group," Judai said depressed. "Hopefully we'll run into you guys."

"Ok," Johan said with a fake smile. "Bye."

Judai waved as he walked ahead and then disappeared behind the corner.

"Well it's just you and me mate," Jim said as he put his arm around Johan.

He pushed him off. "Don't touch me." And then he stormed off too.

"Attitude check?" Jim said to himself.

**I know, I know you want me to hurry up and get on with it! I'm trying people! I'm just trying to put more detail into it so it will sound better. I promise next chapter I'll make it a little more interesting, ok? Now here's a song to motivate you and reviewing.**

**AH SSH!! PUSH IT!**

**AH SSH!! PUSH IT!**

**PUSH IT REAL GOOD!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, here is the next chapter. I tried to make it a bit longer and a bit more exciting. And please don't flame me after you read this because I did something that might make most Spiritshipping fangirls kill me. Here goes.**

Johan and Jim sat as far away from each other as possible. Johan was in the back and Jim was in the front.

And for the first time, Johan was spacing out instead of Judai! He was daydreaming about beating the crap out of Jim.

"Johan!" Chronos yelled as he slapped his ruler down. "Pay attention!"

"Sorry," Johan said as he sat up straight.

"Now class, when we get there you must _always_ stay with your group," he continued his speech. "If you get lost, call me. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes, Chronos," the class said together.

"Good. Now get on those busses."

They all jumped up and ran for the door. But before Johan could get out, Judai caught up with him.

"Hey Johan," he said. "Wanna sit with me?"

"Yeah!" the blunette said forgetting about Jim.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4EVER!!**

When they sat down on the bus, Judai pulled out his portable DVD player.

"Whoa, I didn't know you had that!" Johan said shocked.

"Yeah. Wanna watch something?" he asked. "I've got Titanic, Rocky, The Ghosts of Girlfriends Past, Halloween--"

"The very first one?" Johan interrupted.

"Uh-huh."

"Let's get the 'popcorn'," he laughed.

"Why the air quotes?"

"Cause it's not really popcorn." He pulled out two King sized Snicker bars and handed one to Judai. "It's chocolate."

Judai laughed evilly as he impatiently ripped the paper off the bar and shoved it all in his mouth before the opening credits came on. Then he blushed when he saw that Johan had just taken his first bite.

The blunette smiled and broke the bar in half knowing that Judai wanted more. He gave the un-bitten half to Judai. And this time he ate it more slowly.

The two flinched every now and then when something scary happened. Then they laughed at themselves for being scared of someone who didn't even run when the cops came after him.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4EVER!!**

After about two hours, the bus suddenly stopped. Judai and Johan looked out the window and saw the flashing lights of the rides and the little kids dancing to the music.

"Looks like we're here," Judai said with a smile.

"Yup," Johan agreed.

They stood up and walked down the steps of the bus and Judai ran straight to the scariest ride. _The Great Bear._ *DUN DUN DUUUUUN* (A/N: sorry I had to add that lol) But Johan grabbed his arm. "Wait. I know a better place."

"Where?" Judai asked.

Johan pointed to the left where there was a huge building with a sign that said _THE CHOCOLATE FACTORY_.

"_Hell_ yeah!" Judai cheered as he and Johan ran toward it.

Afterwards, Judai pouted when he saw that he only got a small piece of chocolate.

"Judai!"

Judai turned and suddenly Rei ran into his with tears running down her face. "I thought we lost you! We couldn't find you anywhere!"

"Yeah, aniki we saw you on the bus but you ran off with Johan," Shou said.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to find you guys." Judai was flushing as he glanced at his crush, Johan.

"Oh," Johan said flushing too. "I guess I gotta go find my group too. See you later Judai!" Johan ran off searching for his group and found them in line for The Claw. "Hey guys. Sorry I kinda got lost with Judai-kun."

"We know," Jim said. "I saw you run off with him out the window," he laughed.

Johan flushed again. "Hey look, we're next!"

His group rode a lot of rollercoasters and only barfed twice. They also bought lots of souvenirs. Johan bought one for Judai. It was a stuffed candy bar. He knew he'd like it.

"Kaizer!" Asuka said. "Let's go to the Kissing Tower!"

Kaiser smiled as he pulled Asuka up on his back and ran toward it. Everyone followed.

"Johan," the other blunette said. "Come with us so you can take the picture."

"Ok," he said as he got in.

"We need one more person on the ride," the employee said. "There's not enough weight.

_Please not Jim, please not Jim, please not Jim_, Johan prayed.

"I'll go," Jim said.

_Shit!_

Jim got on and sat right next to Johan which made him roll his eyes.

When they got all the way to the top, Johan took the picture as Asuka and Kaizer kissed.

"Perfect!" they said when they looked at it.

"Get this mate," Jim said. He suddenly tried to kiss Johan but he punched him in the gut.

Asuka and Ryou started laughing uncontrollably.

"Gross man!" Johan said as he left Jim on the seat growning. He hopped out of the ride and paid no attention to Jim whatsoever.

"Hey, Jo-kun!"

The European turned around and saw Judai and his group standing there. "Hey!" he called back.

"Why don't you go with Judai?" O'Brian said. "We all know that's where you wanna be.

Johan blushed _again_ and then ran to Judai. "I got you something."

"What is it?" the brunette asked.

Johan pulled out the stuffed candy bar and handed it to Judai.

"Cool!" Judai cheered. "Now I can bite this all day and it will always stay a _whole_ bar!"

Johan laughed at that.

"Hey, wanna go on the kissing tower again?" Rei asked. "I bet we could get some cool pics up there."

"Sure," Johan said. They got on and the ride started up again.

Rei kissed Shou, (A/N: well it makes sense. I mean they both have high voices and they're both really short lol) and Monjoume just sat there with a grimace on his face.

"Those were really good pics!" Judai said as he scanned through them.

"Let me see!" Rei demanded.

Judai handed her the camera and she laughed at the bunny ears she gave to Shou.

Johan and Judai suddenly got trapped in the other's eyes. They leaned in closer. So close that they could feel each other breathing on their skin. And then…

"C'mon guys, the ride's over!" Shou said as they all got off.

The two blinked twice and quickly followed the others as their faces got redder than a tomato.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4EVER!!**

About an hour later, they were all back on the bus and Judai and Johan fell asleep from the smoothness of the ride.

After a while, the two were being shaken awake by Asuka. "C'mon guys, you still gotta get to your dorms."

Judai yawned as Johan stretched and got up. When he saw that Judai wasn't moving he chuckled and then picked him up bridal style and carried him to his dorm.

By the time they got there, Johan's eyes were drooping down and he wasn't sure if he could make it back to his dorm. So he just took off his shirt and pants and got in bed with Judai. He turned his back on Judai just to make sure that he wouldn't do anything sexual in his sleep.

And eventually, he was dead to the world.

**And there you have it. I know, I know, I'm a mean ugly bitch cuz I didn't make Judai and Johan kiss. Whatever, it'll happen soon. I should know, I'm the author. **

**Anyway, I'll update soon. Show me some love and review!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's to you yauksiei! U were the first reviewer i saw who demanded for this chapter sooooo yea. And don't worry I read all of your reviews everyone. It's just that some stick out at me and i have to give that person a shout-out. Anyway here's chapter 5!**

Johan woke up the next morning to Judai's screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAH!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Johan joined.

They jumped out of bed and faced each other.

"What in the _hell _are you doing in my bed?!" Judai asked.

"I can explain!" Johan panicked as he wiped a drop of sweat off his forehead. "When we came back from the trip," his eyes traveled down to his lover's groin. "you were asleep. So, I carried you to your dorm--"

"My face," Judai interrupted tilting the blunette's chin up so he was looking into his eyes. "is up here. Continue."

"So, I carried you to your dorm and put you to bed. But then I just got so tired and I wasn't sure if I could make it back to _my _dorm so…I sorta climbed in with you." Johan squinted his eyes closed bracing for what Judai was going to say. But when he said nothing, he peeked trough his eyelashes and found his mouth quivering.

"Are you laughing?" Johan asked shocked but somehow cracked a smile.

"No," the brunette said. "Sometimes my mouth just quivers like this."

Johan punched him playfully in the arm.

Judai laughed. "You're so gullible! I can't believe you actually thought I was mad at you!"

Johan blushed. "Want some breakfast?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"Sure."

They walked into the kitchen and Johan started making pancakes while Judai raided the fridge.

"You don't want breakfast?"

"Well, I was kinda hopin' that I could have chocolate." Judai pulled out a plastic filled with candy. No, filled is an understatement. _Overloaded _is better.

"Ju-chan!"

"What?" the boy whined.

"Chocolate isn't breakfast!" Johan scolded.

With a sigh, Judai put the bag back.

"If you're a good boy, I'll put some chocolate chips in them."

"_Chocolate isn't breakfast_," Judai said doing his best imitation of Johan.

"You're such a kid," the blunette laughed.

"Look who's talking! A kid himself!"

The two laughed as they continued to joke around while they ate.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4EVER!!**

At lunch, Asuka asked, "Do you guys wanna come to my dorm tonight?"

"I've gotta study," Johan said.

"I have to buy decorations for the Halloween party," Jim said with an apologetic smile on his face.

"And I'm too busy eating chocolate!" Judai said as he smiled one of his goofy smiles.

"We could play Seven Minutes in Heaven," Asuka sang.

"I'm in!" everyone chimed.

She smiled when she realized how good she was on them.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4EVER!!**

At Asuka's dorm, everyone was in a circle waiting for the bottle to stop spinning.

"Yes!" Monjoume cheered.

"What?!" Asuka yelled.

Everyone laughed.

"You've gotta kiss Monjoume!" Judai screamed through his laughs.

They got in the middle and their faces got real close.

"Ew!" Asuka squealed. "You're breath stinks!"

Monjoume turned around and sprayed some mouthwash in his mouth. Then he turned around and said, "Ready."

She shuddered and got close to him again. They kissed and she tried as hard as she could to not puke in his mouth.

"Three," Johan said looking at his watch. "Two…One!"

Asuka pulled away and hurried to the bathroom.

Then everyone laughed when they heard her moan into the toilette.

"Jim, it's your turn," O'Brian stated.

Jim span it as hard he could and crossed his fingers as he thought, _Land on Johan._ And he pouted when it landed on Rei.

"Huh?" He sighed as the two got in the middle and kissed.

"Johan," Judai said poking his arm. "Johan, the time."

"Oh, right," Johan said sarcastically. "Three…Four…Five--"

Jim growled as he pointed at the blunette his lips still locked with Rei.

He crossed his arms. "Three…two…One."

Rei and Jim sighed in relief as they went back to their spots.

"Judai, your turn," Jim said.

The brunette made the bottle spin perfectly.

_I can't watch this_, Johan thought. But his eyes were glued to the bottle. He couldn't move them. And when the bottle pointed to him, his heart pounded in his throat. He crawled in front of Judai and kissed him passionately.

Judai licked the bottom of Johan's lips.

He was surprised at first but opened up nice and wide.

The two played tonsil-hockey until O'Brian said, "Time!"

They separated and smile at each other and then moved back to their spots.

Judai pulled out his cell and texted the blunette from across the room. _Will u b my bf?_ It asked.

_I thought you would never ask me that_, Johan texted back.

And they kept sending each other seductive looks and smiles at each other when no one was looking.

But there was still a problem. What was Johan going to do about Jim and his party?

**Ok so I hoped u all liked it! And I apologize that i didn't get to update sooner. I've been so busy lately. And don't worry, I'm writing the final chapter right now so the story is still alive and healthy. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, ok. I got ur reviews-actually i should say demands-for this next chapter so here goes. And by the way i didn't get as many reviews as usual. Was the last chapter boring? Sorry if it was. Anyway here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

That night, Johan was in his dorm jumping around while lip syncing "Diamonds Are Girl's Best Friend" but his mood changed when his cell phone rang and it was Jim.

_Shit!_ he thought. _I forgot about him!_ He stared at it as it continued to ring. And when it stopped, he sat down and turned the stereo off and waited for the sound the told him he had a voicemail. But it didn't go off. He shrugged and continued to think.

_I can't bail the party_, he thought as he crossed his legs and propped his chin on his hand imitating "The Thinker". _because if I do, he'll never let me off the hook. But if I do go, he might try something. I can't risk hurting Ju-chan again. I got it! I'll take him with me as a date!_ He took out his cell phone and dialed Judai's number. But he didn't call him because it was after midnight and he was sure he wasn't going to be awake. So he put it back on the nightstand and continued dancing and lip syncing.

The next morning, Johan sat at the edge of his bed staring at the clock wishing that it would be three o'clock already because that was when Judai usually woke up.

His knee shook impatiently as he continued staring.

"Dammit!" he finally blew. "This is _so _not working!" He walked over to his dresser and put on a blue T-shirt and some jeans. Then he walked outside and watched the sun glisten overtop of the water. That always calmed him down.

"Hey Johan."

The European turned around to find Judai.

"You're up early, aren't you?" Johan laughed.

"Well I couldn't sleep knowing that your lips were all alone and cold."

"Do you wanna warm them up for me?"

"Sure as hell I do." Judai dropped down on the ground and kissed Johan harshly yet lovingly.

The two rolled down the hill and fell into the water. But that didn't stop them.

Fortunately the water was shallow enough for them to stand in so Judai pinned Johan down to the ground so he could breath. He kissed him again and didn't wait for permission. He shoved his tongue through Johan's mouth and mapped out his mouth.

Johan did the same when he got the chance. He ran his hand through that luscious brown head of Judai's and massaged his head which caused him to moan.

And because they were running out of oxygen they separated and took deep breaths. And Judai stared at Johan's soaked T-shirt which clung to his skin causing his abs to poke out. He traced his hand over top of it and Johan laughed.

"If you like that then you should see my--"

"Having fun you two?" Asuka interrupted.

"Uuuuuuuh…we were just um--"

"Kissing? Making out? Getting ready to have sex? Yeah. I saw," she answered with a laugh.

They stood up and walked back to Johan's dorm with red tainted on their cheeks.

When they walked in, Johan handed Judai a towel and some extra clothes. Although they were a little big.

"Well that was embarrassing," Judai smiled.

"But other than that I think I liked it," Johan replied. They laughed at that and then washed themselves off--not together though.

"Are you doing anything today?" Johan asked when they were dressed.

Judai shook his head. "Why?"

"Because I was wondering if you would come with me to buy a Halloween costume."

"And I suppose you would want a date to that party too right?"

"Uuuuh--"

"I'd love to," he interrupted.

The blunette smiled. "Great. What time should we go?"

"We could go now if you want to."

"Ok."

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4EVER!!**

At the store, Johan had finally picked out his costume. He was going to be…

"Yohan?" Judai asked. "You're going to be Yohan?"

"Well it is Halloween so why not be something scary? You should be Haou. We'd be the perfect couple!"

"Yeah you're right! Ok, I'll be Haou."

They picked out lots of black colored clothing and some golden eye contacts.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4EVER!!**

Afterwards, Judai took out his camera and took pictures of them in their costumes hugging each other and some of them while they were kissing.

"Those came out really good," Judai observed.

"I know, right!"

Now they just had to wait _one more day._ And then it would be Halloween Night. *DUN DUN DUUUUUUN*

**Sorry I know that one was kinda short compared to the other ones but there's still more excitement so don't give up yet. Make me happy and review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys, I'm sooo sorry I didn't update sooner. I've been so busy with school now days. I feel really bad. I'll try to do better next time. Here's your chapter.**

The next night, Johan and Judai went together as a date. And even though they got stares from everyone, they kept their smiles on their faces the whole way through.

"Judai, I'm gonna go get some punch. Be right back," Johan said.

Judai nodded as he watched his lover walk into the kitchen.

"Having fun?" Jim asked while staring at the blunette.

"Leave me alone Jim," he said easily. "You're lucky I even came in the first place. Don't push it."

"Hey, hey I was just asking a question." He smiled. "Why so cranky?"

"I mean it Jim. Shut. Up."

"Maybe _this _will make you feel better." He suddenly kissed Johan without permission. He wrapped his arms around him and squeezed him hard so he couldn't get out of his grip.

Johan tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge! He groaned trying to turn his head. And when he succeeded, he saw Judai staring at the two in horror.

"Judai, it's not what you think!"

"Yes it is!" he snapped back. "You finally ask me out and then you go right back to Jim?" He shook his head as he turned away. "I'm out of here."

"Judai!" Johan ran after the brunette. He caught his arm and forced him to turn around and look at him. "Judai, you know I'd never hurt you."

"Well guess what?" he said. "You are now!" He snatched his arm back and ran out the door.

The European watched him run away as his heart sank to his feet. His dark side was slowly taking over but no one noticed because he was wearing a costume.

"I knew he'd leave soon," Jim said behind his crush.

And in a deep voice, Yohan said, "You're gonna die."

**Yes I know, very short. I'm sorry. I really wasn't in the mood to write but I knew I owed you guys something. And because I made you suffer for so long, I'm not going to force you to review. ****L Like I said, I will try to do better next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody! I hope you guys had an awesome Halloween. I know I did! Well except for the part when my friends Lizzie and Rebecca kept scaring me half to death lol. But I still love them. I'm blabbing again aren't I? OMG I CAN'T STOP!!! Lol here's chapter 8.**

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4EVER!!**

"**You're gonna die**," Yohan said evilly.

"Now, now," Jim said taking a step back. But that didn't help since Yohan stepped forward. "No need to get physical. I'm your brother Johan. Remember? You can't kill me!" He laughed nervously.

"**Johan's not here anymore**," he said with a growl. He stepped forward again and grabbed Jim by the collar and threw him out the open window. He walked out the door and forced Jim up. "**Any last words?**"

Before Jim could reply, someone walked out the door and saw what was going on. "FIIIIIIIGHT!!" He yelled.

Everyone ran outside and formed a circle around the two. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" they chanted.

Yohan threw a hard punch to Jim's face.

He fell to the ground and held his face as he whimpered. He stood back up though and fought back. That pulled Yohan's trigger.

He pushed Jim back to the ground and pressed he freakishly strong hands around the boy's neck and squeezed with all the strength the had.

"OH MY GOD!!" Asuka shouted. "Someone call the cops!" And as someone pulled out their cell, she desperately tried to pull Yohan off of Jim. But Yohan turned around to give her a death glare. She jumped off of his arm and ran back in the house with most of the others.

Yohan went back to his mission and tried to kill his adopted brother he had always hated deep down inside.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4EVER!!**

Meanwhile, Judai had just got to his dorm, still wearing his costume. His eyes were pink from all of those useless tears he spilled.

He walked to the mirror and looked at his reflection. He sat there admiring the real Haou who was standing in the mirror. He wanted to feel that power again. He wanted to feel loved whether it from just one single person or not. He begged, "Please come take over me. I can't do it without you."

"**You're wish is my command**," Haou said. He slowly came out of the frame of the mirror and his soul was combined with Judai's.

The brunette smiled at the feeling of dark power. This was just what he needed. It numbed his depression and he felt alive again. And instead of being clumped up in his dorm, he got the urge to take a walk outside. And nobody would be afraid of him because it was Halloween night. They couldn't judge him for being somebody else. This was his night. He was going to live whether it was in a dark place or a happy place.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4EVER!!**

Yohan was still choking Jim when the cops pulled up. Yohan stopped chocking him and just started punching him as Jim gasped for air.

"What's going on here?" one of the officers asked.

"Oh, just a brother-to-brother fight. Nothing dangerous," Yohan said trying to sound as innocent as Johan was.

"Oh," he said. "Ok. You may continue." (A/N: lol I thought that was hilarious! But I'm the only one laughing aren't I? wow I suck at comedy.)

When the cops pulled away, Yohan was going to continue chocking Jim until he saw his eyes slowly close and took one last deep breath.

He smiled when he realized his task was finished. But he thought that after he was finished, he would feel much better. But he didn't. He still felt that same lust for Judai-kun. He needed him so much.

"**No, no, no! This isn't supposed to happen! JUUUUUDAAAAAI!!**" he wailed as he dropped to his knees in front of his dead brother. (A/N: I apologize to those Jim fan-girls out there. It was the only way to make the story more interesting. Don't hate me!)

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4EVER!!**

Haou heard his other side's name being called. He followed the sound to find Yohan on his knees sobbing into his hands in front of Jim's corpse.

_**He killed him? For me?**_ He thought. He inched toward him until Yohan finally lifted his face up and their eyes met.

"**Judai?**" he asked.

Haou shook his head.

"**Haou.**" It wasn't a question. He knew it was him.

He nodded and helped the blunette up. "**I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. You killed your own brother for me and I just walked away.**" he shook his head in disapproval.

Yohan took Haou in his arms and kissed him.

Haou kissed back.

And slowly, their dark sides faded away and it was the real couple. Johan and Judai.

"I love you," Johan said.

"Forever and ever," Judai finished.

And it was truly, a very happy Halloween.

**THE END**

------------------------------------------------

**I hope you guys enjoyed this! And once again, I apologize for killing Jim. Review please! Oh! And before I go, I wanna know what you guys dressed up as for Halloween. I was a Hippie. And if you think Trick-or-Treating is lame then tell me what you did. Did you scare little kids? Did you play dead when your parents walked downstairs? Seriously I wanna know. I'm blabbing again DANMIT!!**


End file.
